Big Bang Theory: Ornithophobia
by RandomDanishCitizen
Summary: Lovey Dovey flew away and left Sheldon only with the memory and as it turns out, a little egg. Sheldon wants to be a mom, Leonard is exhausted and therefore decides to call Amy, so that she can take care of this crazy new idea of Sheldons.


Big Bang Theory Fanfiction: Ornithophobia Chapter one

After his more or less terrible evening with Penny, Leonard walked in the door to the apartment, turned around to close it while saying "Well, I've had an interesting evening, what about you?" The question was addressed to Sheldon, who as usual were in his spot on the couch, but even after having lived with Sheldon for several years and seeing the weird picture in the lobby, he wasn't prepared for the answer. Sheldon looked up, smiling and lifted up a red blanket that uncovered a nest with an egg in it and Sheldon replied "I'm going to be a mommy!"

Leonard just stood there, looking back and forth between Sheldon and the egg. He didn't know what to say, but then he had an idea. "Sheldon", he said, "I'm going to call Amy".

For some time that had been as effective as calling his mother, but this time it didn't work at all. Sheldon smiled even more, looking at Leonard and said "Oh, great! Then my family will be complete!"

Even though Sheldon seemed quite fond of the idea, Leonard decided to call Amy anyways. He was too tired to deal with this. Why did he even want a bird? It was known to pretty much everyone that Sheldon suffered from Ornithophobia, at least everyone who sometimes read his tweets and updates on facebook. Of course Sheldon un-friended a lot of people a while ago, including Koothrappali and Wolowitz. That tended to happen when they said something he didn't like, actually it was amazing that he hadn't un-friended Wolowitz a lot sooner!

"I'm going to bed!" said Leonard and walked towards his bedroom, while sighing. He was used to Sheldon's weird ass ideas, but still he kept surprising him. Amy would have to deal with this, he thought, and in that moment he was quite grateful about Amy's existence. Now he didn't have to deal with every little thing by himself. Then it hit him, Sheldon had a girlfriend while he didn't. This occurred to him often, but he always pushed away the thought, it wasn't the most well functioning relationship ever, but it was still a relationship. Something Leonard desperately wanted, but apparently weren't able to get. Sheldon AND Wolowitz had a girlfriend, but he didn't, of course Koothrappali didn't either, but he weren't able to talk to women at all, Leonard was at least able to talk to women even though he tended to be quite awkward around them, except from Penny, he weren't awkward around her. Oh god how he missed her, even though he spent part of the night hating her and afterwards telling that girl, Laura one bad thing after another about her. He always messed up like that, because he so desperately wanted her back. He loved her. Nothing would probably ever be able to change that, he thought while he threw himself down on the bed. He never wanted to get up again, especially not with Sheldon and his egg in the living room. He heard Amy knocking, right before he fell asleep.

The knocking caught Sheldon's attention and he yelled "Who is it?" "Amy Farrah Fowler" Amy replied from the hallway and Sheldon got up from his spot to open the door for her. Amy didn't really know what she was here for, Leonard just called and said that she needed to come over here as quickly as possible, she expected the worst, but she knew Sheldon and his quirky habits, she loved his quirky habits, so how bad could it be?

Sheldon opened the door, smiling, which was weird for him. "Hello Amy" he said, still smiling. "Hello Sheldon", she replied, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you don't know? Come here!" he actually took her hand pulling her over to the couch. She sat down, looking at the red blanket with the lamp over it, on the table. What was that, she thought to herself without revealing anything to Sheldon. "Look" he said and lifted the blanket and once again revealed the nest and egg, but this time to Amy. "We're going to be parents" he said, "Lovey Dovey laid an egg!"

Amy gasped, with the same reaction as Leonard, she kept looking back and forth between Sheldon and the egg. Leonard was right, this was bad. "Sheldon" she said, "You don't know how to take care of a baby bird". Sheldon shook his head, "Of course I do Amy, we have to keep it warm until it hatches, and then we will have to feed the baby bird once every two hours. I already bought some food for him, or her of Amazon, don't worry, I googled how to do this!" he said, still smiling.

Amy didn't say anything for a while. Sheldon had gone into the kitchen to make both of them some tea, they would both have to stay up late to keep an eye on the egg. She didn't really know what to do with all this information, but had decided to stay here with Sheldon. He said that they were going to be parents, even though it was for a baby bird it really was a chance to become more intimate with Sheldon. An opportunity she just couldn't let go, but she didn't say much, only "thanks" when he handed her a cup of tea.

There they were, Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler, soon to be parents for a baby bird whose mother had flown away. Sheldon cut off her thoughts with a question, "Do you think we should call him or her, Lovey Dovey Junior?" That was indeed a weird question, but she definitely had to think about it. This was probably her only chance to act as a mother, if she wanted to be with Sheldon for the rest of her life at least and she did, she loved him. People kept asking her why, but she had never been able to answer them. He was withholding sex and had a lot of problems showing affection and showing interest in her work, but still, she loved him. She was a neuroscientist, she was able to tell everyone what went on in her brain when she saw Sheldon, but the biological explaining just seemed so cold. She loved him, a feeling she wasn't able to explain and in his own weird way, she knew he loved her as well. "That's a great name" she replied after a while and Sheldon smiled, "Good" he said.

After several hours constantly keeping an eye on the egg, Amy fell asleep when Sheldon had gone into the kitchen to make some more tea for both of them. When Sheldon turned around, he first smiled at the sight of sleeping Amy Farrah Fowler, but then something occurred to him, her feet were in his spot! He felt startled, he looked at her, once again smiling and decided not to wake her up. He went to his room and in the closet he found another red blanket, he went back to the living room, unfolded the blanket and put it over Amy, so that she wouldn't get cold during the night. He sat in the chair, even though it felt wrong, he stayed there while he looked back and forth between Amy and the egg, with nothing but affection in his eyes.


End file.
